Au secours !
by ceriz
Summary: Quand Théo harcèle Harry, et que ce dernier demande à Drago, son meilleur ami, de l’aider, ça donne ça… Entre fous rires, plans foireux, et amitié hors du commun, Harry arrivera-t-il à se débrasser de son 'boulet' ? Slash HPDM à venir environ 4 chapitres
1. Chapter 1

_Quand Théo harcèle Harry, et que ce dernier demande à Drago, son meilleur ami, de l'aider, ça donne ça… Entre fous rires, plans foireux, et amitié hors du commun, Harry arrivera-t-il à se débrasser de son 'boulet' ?_

_Je m'amuse vraiment à écrire cette fic, j'espère que vous aimerez !_

_Slash HPxDM !! Humour garanti !_

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent a la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling malheureusement

Style : Comique huhu

Rating : K pour l'instant (jamais écrit de Lemon oO, j'préfère les lire mouahaha)

Auteur : Beeeen moi Cacahuète MDR (cerise, c'est mon deuxièeme surnom mais je préfère cacahuète hihi)

**AU SECOURS !**

« -HAARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !! »

Le dit harry se retourna en un éclair, et reconnaissant l'objet de ses cauchemars, abandonna la conversation qu'il tenait avec ses amis pour se mettre à courir à en perdre haleine. Il bifurquait dès qu'il le pouvait, prenait des escaliers au hasard, rentrait dans des salles de classes désaffectées pour en ressortir par une autre porte… il jetait frénétiquement des regards en arrière pour voir si son 'agresseur' le suivait toujours. Ce dernier, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de sourire, ne fatiguait pas. Depuis bientôt 3 semaines, c'était toujours comme ça : dès qu'il appelait l'objet de sa convoitise, celle-ci se mettait à courir comme un dératé pour lui échapper. Ce qui était le plus drôle, c'est qu'il se réfugiait toujours dans les toilettes…

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Quand il aperçut (enfin !) la porte de la salle où il était sûr qu'il serait sauvé, il regroupa ses dernières forces et bondit littéralement dessus, l'ouvrit puis la referma derrière lui aussi vite qu'il le put, se réfugia dans la cabine située tout au fond et s'enferma à l'intérieur. Puis, tout doucement il entendit la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir puis se refermer, et quelqu'un parla :

« -Harry, c'est fou comme tu peux être bête des fois ! A chaque que je vais t'appeler et que tu vas courir, tu vas venir ici ? J'aurais même plus à te suivre moi ! Il me suffira juste de t'attendre ici !

-M'en fous ! La prochaine fois, t'aura qu'à changer de cible et puis c'est tout ! J'en ai marre moi !

-Allez, s'teupléééé !! Ouvre cette pooooorte !

-Nan ! Pis d'abord t'as qu'à partir ! Nah !

-Harry ! fais pas ton gamin !

-Théo dégage MAINTENANT, ou bien je sors et j'te lance un 'Avada Kedavra' bien placé. C'est ça qu'tu veux dis moi ?

-Nan, moi c'est TOI qu'je veux…

-THEO !

-Ok, Ok, j'm'en vais ! mais je t'aurai tu verras bien ! »

Harry entendit la porte des toilettes claquer. Il attendit 5 minutes, au cas où, puis sortit à son tour. Lorsqu'il rejoint Drago, celui-ci se moqua :

« -Alors, c'était bien ? Il est performant ou pas ?

-La ferme Malfoy…

-Oh allez Harry, raconte moi !

-Tu sais très qu'y a rien eu !

-Oh dommage ! Y peut pas avoir un peu d'action un peu dans ce collège pourri ?! »

Drago continua à grommeler tout le long du chemin qui menait à leur cours de potions. Harry ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il disait, trop occupé par ses pensées…

Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour se débarrasser de Théo, cette situation devenait presque invivable. Il allait demander de l'aide à son meilleur ami : Drago était vraiment le mieux placé pour l'aider à trouver un plan, lui qui était toujours fourré dans des histoires plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas qu'il était maintenant seul dans un couloir, bien loin des cachots d'après lui.

« -Je savais que je te manquais mon Ryry d'amour ! La preuve, tu viens à moi ! »

Harry déglutit difficilement. Pourquoi, au grand POURQUOI fallait-il qu'il tombe sur l'objet de tous ses problèmes ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas tombé sur Ginny, Neville, Blaise ou quelqu'un qu'il aimait bien voir ?! Il aurait même préféré rencontrer Parkinson ou Luna plutôt que ce petit c de Nott…

« -Tu m'excuseras Nott, je suis en retard là… Ciao ! »

Et sans demander son reste, il prit ses jambes à son cou, priant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait que Théodore ne l'ai pas suivi. Se retournant, il le vit là où il l'avait laissé, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Juste avant de tourner à l'angle du couloir, il stoppa net en voyant Théo : il le regardait dans les yeux, se passant distraitement la langue sur les lèvres. Cette vision fit frissonner Harry de dégoût. Non pas que Théo était la laideur réincarnée, bien au contraire… mais le voir comme ça, si sûr de lui, prêt à lui bondir dessus dès qu'il le pourrait… Brrrr !

C'est le regard fixe et vide qu'Harry entra en retard dans la salle de classe de Snape, s'asseyant comme à son habitude à côté de Drago, ignorant complètement les remarques de son _cher_ professeur qui, voyant la complète indifférence de son élève, lui donna une retenue pour le soir même. Celui-ci, malgré la complicité qui liait son filleul & Potter, ne pouvait se résoudre à devenir gentil avec l'élève qu'il détestait le plus.

« -Bien. Aujourd'hui, Potion repousse-tout. Quelqu'un pour me dire ce qu'est le repousse tout ? »

Hermione bondit littéralement de sa chaise, le bras levé vers le ciel, droit comme un 'I'. Severus balaya la salle du regard, puis aperçut Dean Thomas qui levait la main maladroitement, pas du tout sûr de lui.

« -Mr… Thomas. Que pouvez-vous me dire du repousse-tout ?

-Beeen… je suppose qu'il … repousse tout… nan ?

-Quel sens de déduction Mr Thomas ! Vos quelques neurones vous ont-ils aidés à trouver cette réponse ? »

A cette réplique, le pauvre Dean se ratatina sur sa chaise et toute la classe éclata de rire. Toute la classe ? Non ! Harry et Drago étaient apparemment plongés dans une grande discussion que rien ne pouvait perturber.

« - Non, non et non ! Ne compte pas sur moi ! C'est ton problème pas le mien ! chuchota le blond.

-Dragooooooooo !! J't'en supplie !! Il faut que tu m'aide !! C'est une vraie plaie ce gars !! répondit son interlocuteur.

-Bon OK, OK ! J'ai peut-être une idée, mais n'en parlons pas ici. Je préfère t'expliquer mon plan ce soir, dans ma chambre.

-Merci, merci, merci, merci merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !! »

Drago leva les yeux aux ciels, tandis qu'Harry souriait de toutes ses dents. Quelle chance il avait d'avoir un ami comme ça !

Mouahaha !!

**Prochain chapitre ce week-end si tout va bien ! je prends toutes vos remarques alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser une chtite review sa fait toujours plaisir ! dites moi si je dois la continuer ou si elle est nulle ! gros bisous merci !**

**PS : si vous écrivez des fics Lily/ james (maraudeurs) ou Drago/harry, faites moi signe jirai les lire :D**

**PS²: dans le prochain chapitre, je répondrai à toutes vos questions :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut la compagnie ! Donc déjà, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée ! Un retard de…**

***sourire angélique* 3 mois et demi, c'est rien du tout hein !**

*** Essaye de rattraper le coup… Evite quelques tomates… Se prend plusieurs insultes dans la gueule… se met à genoux et pleurniche… Haaa ça marche ! ^^***

**Donc, pour me faire pardonner, je vais essayer, et je dis bien essayer, d'écrire des chapitres plus longs (parce que j'avoue que j'y arrive pas trop…)**

**Pour répondre à vos questions les plus fréquentes, Hermione Ron et Harry sont amis, mais Drago et Harry sont meilleurs amis depuis le début de leur scolarité ensemble. Je pense que j'les met tous les 2 à Slytherin ^^ Et ils sont en 7° année. Voli voilou !**

**En manque de conversation comme moi ? !!**

**Bref, si c'est pas trop vous demander, REVIEWS PLEASE ! =D**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous fera rire ^^ Bisous la compagnie !**

**J'vs kiff 3**

**Cacahuète.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_« - Non, non et non ! Ne compte pas sur moi ! C'est ton problème pas le mien ! chuchota le blond._

_-Dragooooooooo !! J't'en supplie !! Il faut que tu m'aide !! C'est une vraie plaie ce gars !! répondit son interlocuteur._

_-Bon OK, OK ! J'ai peut-être une idée, mais n'en parlons pas ici. Je préfère t'expliquer mon plan ce soir, dans ma chambre._

_-Merci, merci, merci, merci merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!! »_

_Drago leva les yeux aux ciels, tandis qu'Harry souriait de toutes ses dents. Quelle chance il avait d'avoir un ami comme ça !_

Au secours !

Chapitre 2

C'est pratiquement en courant qu'Harry se dirigea vers la chambre de préfet de Drago. Il venait de passer 3 heures d'affilée à cirer les pompes de Snape (il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi le graisseux avait autant de paires de chaussures, puisqu'il portait toujours la même…), ce qu'il aurait qualifié de cauchemardesque dans un autre contexte, mais c'était soit ça, soit nettoyer sa salle de bain personnelle (rarement utilisée, soit dit en passant) et aider Rusard à nettoyer les couloirs de Poudlard. Sur le coup, il avait donc pensé qu'il faisait une bonne affaire, mais il avait bien vite perdu son sourire quand il avait ouvert le placard à chaussures du jeune – euh… vieux – chimiste. Une odeur pestilentielle avait alors submergé la pièce, signe que le meuble n'avait pas été ouvert depuis bien longtemps, et Snape avait alors inventé une excuse pour quitter ses appartements.

Et après une retenue plus qu'éreintante, une multitude de sentiments avait alors traversée Harry : le soulagement d'avoir fini cette corvée, la colère envers cette mongole de chauve-souris graisseuse, puis la curiosité, l'appréhension, et l'excitation concernant le plan de Drago.

P.D.V. Harry :

Je courais comme un dératé dans les couloirs, mongole que j'étais, mais je m'en foutais. Je venais de renverser une fille à lunettes qui m'avait alors crié à la gueule que j'étais un chauffard et qu'elle se demandait où j'avais eu mon permis. Vraiment bizarre…

Me voilà enfin devant le portrait représentant un elfe de maison en train de fouetter un loup-garou en petite tenue qui protège l'entrée des appartements de mon meilleur ami.

« - Les sados vaincront ! »

La peinture pivote, pour me laissait entrer. Je me retrouve dans le vaste salon de Drago. Malgré son poste de préfet-en-chef, il a toujours eu des appartements à lui grâce à l'argent de son père. Mais celui de cette année est bien plus grand que celui des années précédentes. Tout est gris et vert, mais je trouve que ces couleurs se marient vraiment bien. Un canapé en cuir blanc est disposé de façon à ce que si on s'allonge dessus, on a les pieds assez près de la cheminée pour qu'ils soient réchauffés. On a jugé préférable d'installer une table basse devant le fauteuil plutôt qu'une grande table de salle à manger, car c'est plus convivial quand on reçoit des amis et c'est plus confortable de manger à même le tapis. Une grande télé est encastrée au mur juste en face (ça, c'est moi qui ai forcé Drago à la mettre… J'allais quand même pas passer un an sans regarder les Simpsons !) et il a même pensé à faire installer un bar et un frigo. Ce que je préfère dans toute cette déco, c'est le sentimentalisme dont il a fait preuve malgré les apparences. Une ribambelle de photos personnelles était dispersée sur tous les murs de la pièce : ses parents, sa maison, lui et moi, ses autres amis, ses ex, son chat…

Le petit plus, c'était qu'il avait foutu Hermione à la porte. Bon j'avoue que c'était pas très sympa pour elle, parce que c'est vraiment quelqu'un de serviable, mais en faisant ça, Drago a rendu service à tout le monde : Hermione avait maintenant ses appartements rien qu'à elle, Drago aussi, et moi je pouvais squatter quand je voulais ! Bon, c'est vrai j'ai un peu élu domicile ici… Mais moi tant qu'on me dit rien, je reste ! En fait, je crois que depuis le début il était sûr que je viendrais habiter ici !

Tiens, en parlant de lui :

« -Ben dis donc, t'es a mis du temps ! Tu faisais quoi ?

Je léchais les pompes de Snape…

Oh mon Dieu ! C'était comment ?

Mais je parle pas de ça dans ce sens là banane ! éclatais-je de rire. Je lui ai ciré ses chaussures, c'est tout.

C'est tout ? Tu rigoles là !? Une fois, j'ai eu le malheur d'ouvrir son placard, je crois que je m'en remettrai jamais… dit-il en fronçant le nez, me rappelant ainsi l'odeur endurée un peu trop longtemps,

Ben… Dis-toi que maintenant, on sera deux… Bon ben moi je vais prendre une douche, alors sois mignon et vas nous chercher à manger ! »

Je partis en courant vers la salle de bain, évitant une basket très agilement. Au moment où je claquais la porte, je l'entendis crier « NAN MAIS JE REVE ! ». Il s'en remettra. Après tout, cela va faire bientôt 1 an que c'est comme ça. Il s'énervait pendant 4 minutes 35, puis il restait 'paralysé' de stupéfaction un peu moins d'1 minute, et après il se ressaisissait et allait, résigné, nous chercher de quoi manger soit à la grande salle, soit dans les cuisines. Quand je sortais de la douche, je trouvais toujours ce que j'avais demandé. C'était souvent de la nourriture, mais il peut m'arriver de demander quelque chose d'autre, comme un DVD, un shampooing, ou un truc dans ce genre là.

Je me glissais dans la douche rapidement et laissais l'eau chaude détendre mes muscles. Rester assis par terre à nettoyer des chaussures m'avais complètement ratatiné. Je passais le gel douche sur mon corps, savourant l'odeur. Ca sentait tellement meilleur ici !

Me sentant mieux, je sortais de la douche et m'enroulais dans un peignoir que j'avais préalablement chauffé. Je me sentais particulièrement bien. J'enfilais un caleçon et un vieux T-shirt trop large, ma tenue préférée pour aller dormir.

Quand je quittais la salle de bain, je souris en reconnaissant l'odeur de nourriture. Mon ventre en profita pour me rappeler son existence. Quand je descendis les escaliers, je découvris avec horreur le dîner qu'avait apporté Drago. Lui était confortablement assis par terre, jambes croisées sous la table basse, dos appuyé contre le fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur la télé. Quand il me vit, il sourit de toutes ses dents et cria :

« - Devine quoi ! On est vendredi aujourd'hui ! C'est poisson - brocolis !

Mais Drago ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste le poisson et les brocolis !

Oui, tu as raison, je le sais, dit-il avec un sourire sournois, mais vois-tu, je voulais me venger de la façon dont tu me traites…

Mais tu t'es déjà vengé avant-hier avec des épinards, et Lundi avec le shampoing à l'orange à la place de celui à la fraise ! Et j'en passe, des vengeances !

Mais Harry, je me vengerai toujours tant que tu me traiteras comme un elfe !

Tu n'as qu'à pas aller me chercher ce que je te demande si t'es pas content ! Et en plus, tu n'aimes pas les brocolis que je sache !

Bien Harry ! Au moins, tu me connais un peu ! Moi je me suis pris une assiette de frites et du poulet, tu m'en voudras pas mais j'ai faim, alors je vais manger d'accord ?

Des frites et du poulet !? J'en veux, j'en veux ! Allez s'il-te-plaît !

Non, c'est à moi, Na ! »

Il tira puérilement la langue et prit une frite dans son assiette qu'il avait cachée. Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Je me jetais sur lui et le poussai aussi loin que possible. D'une main, je m'emparai d'une poignée de frites et les mis dans ma bouche, de l'autre j'essayai de le repousser. Ce fut difficile et cela dura presque dix minutes. J'avais englouti la moitié de son assiette, et il était vraiment, vraiment énervé.

« Harry James Potter, si tu ne repose pas mes frites et mon poulet tout de suite, je te jure que je ne t'aiderai pas avec ton problème de sangsue ! »

Cette phrase me rappela avec horreur Théodore Nott. Un petit mec parfait, blond, yeux bleus, nez droit, lèvres roses assez pulpeuses, libido toujours en état de croissance, corps de rêve… L'homme parfait quoi ! Sauf que moi, l'homme parfait, j'en voulais pas. Mais lui, apparemment, il me voulait, moi.

Alors, c'est très calmement que je reposais l'assiette de Drago sur la table, recrachant la poignée de frites que je venais de mettre dans ma bouche, étalant le contenu dans le récipient de manière à ce qu'il n'y ai plus de vide visible. Je m'assis sagement en tailleur en face de Drago et lui souriait de toutes mes dents.

« - Euhm… Tu veux du Coca ? tentais-je,

-Harry, tu sais, tu m'as vraiment énervé là. Si tu continues comme ça, maintenant, j'te vire de l'appart' !

-Oh nan pas ça Drago ! Je veux pas aller dans un dortoir qui pue la transpiration à dix kilomètres à la ronde avec des mâles en manque de sexe, cons comme mes doigts de pieds en plus de ça, comme colocataires ! Plutôt mourir que de vivre en communauté avec Crabbe et Goyle !

-Fallait y penser avant ! Maintenant, aurais-tu l'obligeance de me rendre mon assiette ?

-Oui, oui bien sûr, dis-je, gêné,

-Oh et profites-en pour retirer la poignée de frites que tu as recrachée s'il-te-plaît, parce que ça me coupe un peu l'appétit là…

-Désolé…

_° Quelques frites plus tard… °_

-Bon tiens, tu me fais pitié, tu peux manger avec moi si tu veux.

-Merci Frérot.

-De rien… Pourquoi frérot ? C'est toi le plus petit de nous deux je te rappelle ! T'es né en Juillet, et moi en Mai !

-Oui désolé… Merci Grand Frère ! Dis-je sarcastiquement,

-De rien Frérot ! » Et il appuya bien sur le dernier mot.

Le repas se finit en silence, seulement ponctué par le rire d'Homer Simpson qu'on entendait souvent. Petit à petit, on se mit à rire avec lui, oubliant notre petit accrochage. Puis, il en vint au fait. Un plan. LE plan.

Le plan tant attendu qui me débarrasserait de Théo. Le plan qui me rendrait ma liberté. Le plan qui éradiquerait les sangsues de ma vie. Le plan me concernant le plus important, quoi !

Il se mit en tailleur au milieu du tapis, et m'invita à faire de même. Il prit une grande inspiration et débuta :

« -Donc, Harry, si on récapitule : premièrement, vous êtes gays tous les deux,

-Bien Drago, on fait dans progrès ! fis-je narquoisement,

-Ne me coupe pas Potter ! dit-il, menaçant,

-Ok, ok, ça va !

-Harry ! Bien, trêve de plaisanterie… Deuxièmement, tu m'as dit qu'il s'était mis en tête de t'avoir,

-Oui.

-Et il t'a dit que tu étais le gay le plus canon qu'il n'ait jamais vu, et que c'était une aubaine pour lui que tu sois célibataire.

-Euh… Oui, oui, je crois bien que c'est ça…

-Mais Harry !!! Tu ne vois pas que la réponse à tes problèmes est là ? Tu es le célibataire gay le plus désiré !

-Et donc ?? Dis-je, ne comprenant toujours pas où il voulait en venir,

-Tu n'as qu'à t'arranger pour ne plus être célibataire, banane !

…

-Maintenant, il faut que tu te cases avec quelqu'un,

-Mais comment veux-tu que quelqu'un accepte de sortir avec moi si Théo est là ! Il a déjà arrangé le portrait de tous mes exs ! Aucune des personnes voulant sortir avec moi n'aura assez de cran pour se mesurer à lui !

-Oui, vu comme ça, c'est assez embêtant…

-Assez embêt… MAIS ATTENDS !!! Qui a dit que je devais sortir avec quelqu'un qui _voudrait _bien sortir avec moi ?!

-Euh… Harry… Désolé mais je te suis plus là…

-Drago, tu veux sortir avec moi ?

-Hein ? Ca va pas la tête ou quoi ?

-Nan mais je veux dire, pas pour de vrai, juste pour que Théo capte que je suis plus libre !

-C'était une bonne idée, jusqu'à ce que tu m'incluses dans le plan… En plus, dans la mesure où j'accepte et qu'on 'sorte ensemble', je devrais m'attendre à ce qu'il me tabasse c'est ça ?

-Me dis pas qu'il te fout la trouille ?!!

-Mais nan, c'est juste que j'aime mon visage, c'est tout ! tu vois il est tellement parfait ! Et juste imaginer l'idée que ses mains sales touchent ma peau si douce et blanche [je toussotai, il continua], beurk ! Ca me répugne !

-S'il te touche, je m'arrangerais pour qu'il paye.

-Et si ça marche pas, hein ?! Tu vas faire comment, monsieur je-suis-malin-et-j'ai-trouvé-le-plan-parfait ?

-Ben je sais pas, on verra ça le moment voulu !

-…

-T'es d'accord ?

-Attends… Ca veut dire qu'on… devra faire ce que tous les couples font ??

-Mais nan mongole ! Ils vont pas aller vérifier c'qu'on fait dans notre appart' ! On devra juste s'embrasser de temps en temps…

-Oh mon Dieu ! Par Merlin, Dracula, Cruella et tous les méchants que je connais ! Je vais devoir t'embrasser ! …

-Ben merci ! J'suis si horrible que ça !?

-Nan c'est pas ça ! C'est juste bizarre c'est tout ! Enfin... Si t'es horrible, mais ça, c'est pas de ta faute ! Mouahahaha !

-Snif…

-ça va Harry, fais pas ton gay ! _(NdA : Mdr désolée pour l'insulte mais je dis tt le temps ça... xD)_

-…

-Promets qu'on s'embrassera le moins possible.

-[Je souris de toutes mes dents] C'est promis !

-Dans quelle merde je me suis encore embarqué…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alors ? Verdict ? Reviews please ! Merci detre la ! bisous les gens !


End file.
